


So.... Yurio, huh?

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: Kinktober 2018 [22]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Threesome - M/M/M, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: I have no excuses. It's just Victor and Yuuri having been in a relationship and wanting to include Yurio in it. Simple as that.Well, that plus one handjob





	So.... Yurio, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so it's pretty short. Most of the rest of these fics will be bc I don't have the time nor inspiration for more longer fics if I want to get any of them done.

"This isn't how I thought we'd be doing this." Yuuri grumbled, following his boyfriend and love-of-his-goddamned-life to the stalls where their target was alone.

They'd made sure he'd be alone. After all, even they weren't supposed to be there. No way had anybody else snuck in.

Victor laughed and rolled his eyes. "Look, we both know he's into us. He wants to be included and we're going to give it to him, remember?" He pushed on the door to the bathroom stalls. "Yurio?" He called.

"What?" Yurio stuck his head out, seeing the two together and frowning in disgust. "What the hell are you two doing here? I thought I'd rented this place out for myself. Ugh, next time I'll hire security to keep the slum out." He glanced over at Yuuri and huffed.

"Oh drop the charade, Plisetsky, we both know how you feel about us." Yuuri taunted. "Well, maybe more Victor, but come on. If you want him, you get me too. That's the deal."

God, he was adorable. Victor thought to himself. "We want to make you happy Yurio."

Yurio flushed, looking up at Victor. He was fully ready to let either one of these men to do what they liked with him. But hell if he was going to tell them that. "Make me happy? Then leave me alone to skate." He huffed, trying to push past them, but his arm was grabbed by Yuuri and pulled back right into a kiss.

Yurio moaned, nearly melting. No wonder Victor was in love with him, Yuuri was a damn good kisser. It felt like melting being in his arms. That was, before he remembered he was most decidedly trying to avoid this and pushed him off. "Fuck off Yuuri."

"Hey, you were pretty into it." Yuuri shrugged, leaning back against the wall. "I don't think I've seen you this hard before." He glanced downward, forcing Yurio to notice how damn hard he was just for one kiss.

"Me either, and I've walked in on you masturbating to a picture of me." Victor chuckled.

Yuuri and Yurio turned back to look at him.

"What the fu-"

"You said you wouldn't talk about that!"

Victor smirked and walked forward, pressing a kiss to Yurio's lips to shut him up. "Hmmm. Did I? Did I really, I don't remember that." He purred, kissing him slowly harder as he backed Yurio against the wall. Yuuri following and kissing down Yurio's neck as he undressed him. 

"Somebody's excited." Victor watched as his boyfriend licked up Yurio's hip, purring softly when he noticed Victor watching him. "You're both so pretty."

"Thanks." Yurio grumbled, still trying to make sense out of this situation. "Could you please just tell me wha- AH!" He dissolved into a moan as Victor took his length into his hand and began gently pumping it. "Mmmnngh."

Yuuri laughed and kept licking and kissing over Yurio's hips and thighs. Anywhere except his cock, leaving him moaning and gasping as he was flooded with both relief and want for more.

"Feels good, doesn't it? Yuuri really does know how to use that mouth." Victor grinned, leaning in to steal a kiss from Yurio, still pumping his cock relentlessly. "We're going to make you feel so good baby. So incredibly good."

Yurio moaned again as he came. Short spurts onto Victor's hand and Yuuri's face.

**Author's Note:**

> me? do things on time? That'll never happen. Next is slavery and size kink
> 
> (be prepared for a random onslaught of fics as I try to finish the rst of these before November)


End file.
